


Safe

by sidhe_faerie



Series: DC COMICS Marriage Week 2013 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Alternative ending to Arrow Sacrifice (1x23) Oliver saves Tommy Merlyn.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: DC Marriage Week 2013 - Everyone exists</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Safe**  
 **Characters:** Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Quentin Lance  
 **Rating:** PG/T  
 **Summary:** Alternative ending to Arrow Sacrifice (1x23) Oliver saves Tommy Merlyn.  
 **Word Count:** 297  
 **Prompt:** DC Marriage Week **-** Everyone exists

 **Safe**  
Oliver heard Laurel calling Tommy’s name when he got to the CNRI building. Detective Lance was holding Laurel back from going inside in the street out front. He realized that Tommy must still be inside.

Oliver circled around the back of the building and found a way in. He started to search when he heard a moan. He made his way to the noise and found Tommy trapped under some rubble.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked him.

“I came to save Laurel. I thought you might have your hands full.” Tommy was joking even though he was in pain.

Oliver moved the debris off of the trapped man. Oliver put his arm around Tommy and pulled him up.

Tommy cried out in pain.

“Your ribs are broken. I have to take us out the back I can’t let Detective Lance see me.” Oliver said.

Tommy nodded fighting the urge to cry out again.

They made it the back of the building and Oliver sat him down in the middle of the vacant lot behind the building. “Where is your car?”

Tommy pointed. A large pile of bricks had fallen on the roof, crushing it.

Oliver walked away and whispered. “Felicity, are you still there?”

“Yes.”

“Call Detective Lance and tell him that Tommy is behind the building in the vacant lot.”

“Got it.”

Oliver walked back. “I can’t stay. Someone will be here in a few minutes to get you. Just hang on.”

“Go.” Tommy said.

Oliver left him there and hid nearby. He watched as Laurel and Detective Lance came running to where Tommy was sitting.

“Oliver, did they find him?”

"Yes Felicity. They are with him now. I’m going back to get Diggle and we will be there as soon as we can."


End file.
